


Enderwalking

by ArtistRedFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRedFox/pseuds/ArtistRedFox
Summary: Technoblade learns about Ranboo's nighttime habits from Philza.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Enderwalking

Technoblade and Philza had been having a nice pie before bed. It had taken a long time to make, and a lot of supplies, so they were both happy with it. But then Philza had said something that sent the piglin's train of thought off a cliff.

"He was WHAT?" Techno asked, his voice low and disbelieving.

Philza looked back at his friend, confused. "Enderwalking? Why do you sound so suprised, he does it a lot."

The piglin's jaw dropped, and there was a long silence as the two just stared at eachother. "Bullshit." Techno said finally, and stabbed a finger in Phil's direction. "That is not a real word, and you're just trying to trick me."

"I'm not, mate!" The shapeshifter replied, raising his hands placatingly. "Sometimes he sleepwalks. He just reverts to a state of basic ender instincts while doing so, thus; Enderwalking."

Techno shook his head, and his ears flapped with the motion. "I'll say it again; That's bullshit."

"It isn't!" Philza said, hands still raised. "Here, I can even prove it. Calm down, mate." He lowered his hands, and dug out his communicator, sending a quick message to the server. 

_"Hey Ranboo, where you at?"_ He messaged. There was a ping from Techno's pocket, as the message went through, then another ping as Ranboo replied. 

Phil looked down, and smiled to himself. 

_"⍑ᒷ|| !¡⍑╎ꖎ! j⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲ╎リ╎リ⊣"_ Was the reply.

As the piglin dug out his communicator, he'd already stared replying to Phil. "See? There's no way, he just-" He went silent as he read the message, then looked at Phil again. Then back at his communicator. Then Techno slumped back into his chair. "You weren't joking." He said, his voice dry.

The shapeshifter shook his head. "Nope." 

Phil returned to his dinner, but could see the piglin across from him still staring at the communicator. 

When Technoblade finally spoke again, his words sent Philza into a fit of laughter. "This just settles it," Techno complained. "he really is a main character!"

"Like, what the hell is this!" The piglin stood up and began pacing, his bare hooves clacking on the wood planks with each step. "Whoever wrote this is clearly biased, he gets silk touch hands and to speak enderman, and what do I get?"

Techno continued ranting even as Phil's communicator pinged again. He glanced at it, then typed up a reply.

 _"↸╎↸ ||𝙹⚍ リᒷᒷ↸ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣?"_ Ranboo had said in a private message to Phil.

 _"I have no idea how to read that."_ Phil messaged back. _"But me and Techno made apple pie if you want some. It's still hot"_

Ranboo's response was immediate. "𝙹𝙹⍑, _||⚍ᒲ! ╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ"_

Phil shook his head with a chuckle, then looked back to Techno who'd stopped pacing, and was glaring. Phil just smiled, and shrugged. "He'd messaged me. What was I supposed to do, mate. Ignore it?"

Techno sat back in his chair, and pushed his meal around the plate idly. "I wish I'd chose ender as my language elective when I was in high school." Techno bemoaned. "At least then I could understand the kid."

Phil shook his head with another laugh. "And then I'd be the one left out!"

There were footsteps on the patio outside, then the door opened, and Phil and Techno immediately reacted. Techno bared his tusks and unsheathed his sword, and Philza's wings spread wide behind him, but they both relaxed as Ranboo stepped through the door, bending over more than usual to get through the doorway.

"⍑ᒷ|| ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹! ⍑ᒷ|| !¡⍑╎ꖎ!" Ranboo chirped.

Techno stared at Ranboo, then turned back to Phil. "It's one thing to see it written down," the piglin said, "hearing ender language is a whole other basket of potatoes."

Ranboo let out a chittering _noise(A laugh?_ Phil thought) that startled Techno, the turned to the stove, and began serving himself some of the pie. Phil stood, and walked up to the enderman hybrid, before punching him. Ranboo froze mid movement, blinked, then seemed to shrink before their eyes, slouching down. He glanced around, confused, then smiled when he saw Phil behind him.

"Oh, hey Phil!" He frowned for a moment, and looked around again. "How did I get here?" 

"Don't worry about it, mate." Phil said, patting the tall hybrid on the back. "We made some apple pie, and you were getting some before you joined us."

Phil walked back to the table and settled into his chair again, and smiled slightly at Techno, who was staring at Ranboo, then Phil, then back again. 

"Dang." Techno said, his brow furrowed. "So he really **does** sleepwalk."

Ranboo, who had finished getting his food, frowned down at his plate. "I hope I didn't say anything weird this time, Phil."

Phil shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I can't read ender."

Techno stood without saying anything else, leaving his unfinished meal on the table, and climbed up to the attic, muttering about looking for a book of some kind.

The other two watched him go, and Ranboo eventually broke the silence. "I hope I didn't make him upset at all."

"Nah, don't worry. His ego's just bruised." The shapeshifter said with a laugh. "He's thinking he's a side character in some story again."

"Oh." Ranboo glanced back at the ladder, before starting to eat. 

Phil and Ranboo hung out for a while, chatting and laughing, before Ranboo headed off to his home to sleep.

Techno watched the young hybrid go from the attic window, his face blank but his mind racing. _"Find out what's up with Ranboo."_ He wrote in his journal. He was about to close it and go to bed, but he paused. _"Become a main character."_ He added beneath it, then turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ender translations!
> 
> "Hey Phil! Just mining"  
> "Did you need something?"  
> "Ooh, yum! I'll be back soon"  
> "Hey Techno! Hey Phil!"


End file.
